Una Navidad en la Mansión De la Rousse
by Lilith Ichijouji
Summary: Es Navidad y en esta época todo puede suceder, Drew invita May a su casa y después ya nada sera igual... Una historia Contestshipping


**Autor:** Lilith Ichijouji

**Título:** Una Navidad en la Mansión De La Rousse.

**Summary:** Es Navidad y en esta época todo puede suceder, Drew invita May a su casa y después ya nada será igual...

**Pareja****:** Drew/May

**Advertencia:** Inclusión de un personaje que no existe, alusión a Drew como hijo de familia millonaria (siempre he creído que es rico XD) y por ultimo uso del apellido "De La Rousse".

**Género:** Romance/ Drama.

**Clasificación:** K

**Una Navidad en la Mansión De la Rousse**

**Autor: Lilith Ichijouji**

Aquella Navidad en la casa de la Familia De la Rousse fue realmente elegante y hermosa, la mansión estaba decorada con lindos adornos navideños que se complementaron muy bien con la presencia de músicos, durante toda la velada no dejaron de interpretar bellas melodías acorde a la época, sumado a todo esto, sobra decir que hubo grandes regalos. Pero eso no fue lo mejor de todo, lo mejor de todo aquello fue que a pesar de que Drew no pudo estar ese día con sus padres disfruto el festejo, incluso más de lo que lo hubiera gozado con su familia presente.

Los padres de Drew tuvieron que salir de la cuidad por un viaje de negocios justo a una semana antes del 25 de Diciembre, todo fue tan rápido y su hijo prefirió no acompañarlos para quedarse a cargo de la casa. Como no quería pasar la navidad solo, tuvo la idea de invitar a todos sus amigos coordinadores de vacaciones pues la casa era grande y por ello se podrían quedara dormir en el lugar o pasar días posteriores el tiempo que quisieran. Así pues mando invitaciones a Solidad, Harley, a otras personas y a esa chica que era tan especial para él…May

El nombre de ella lo hacía estremecerse, no sabía muy bien porque pero la peli castaña de la pañoleta le provocaba nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo felicidad y unas ganas inmensas por verla, Drew creía que tal vez uno de esos "sentimiento navideños" lo estaba invadiendo y por la temporada se sentía así. Muy dentro de él creía que ella no iba a aceptar la invitación, pero aun así se arriesgo a enviarla y para su sorpresa May hizo acto de presencia la noche del 24 de diciembre, portando un hermoso vestido rojo, decorado con rosas de color rosa pálido.

"Qué bien se ve May esta noche" -Pensó Drew contemplándola desde lejos. En ese instante se llevo la mano derecha hacia el corazón y sintió su latir apresurado, tratando de controlarse ya que no quería perder "su imagen".

Con la llegada de la joven de ojos azules, la lista de invitados estaba completa, Harley y Solidad se encontraban platicando en una mesa, ella se divertía con las anécdotas divertidas que le contaba su amigo, recurrentemente el coordinador hacia que Solidad esbozara una sonrisa.

May se sintió intimidada por la elegancia de aquel lugar, de hecho nunca antes había estado en una casa tan grande eran tantos sus nervios que caminaba con lentitud ya que sus piernas le temblaban, apenas había pasado el portón de la casa escasos 2 metros.

"Es increíble que Drew sea tan rico, con razón es tan presumido" Pensó y al mismo tiempo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero dentro de su ser este pensamiento la ponía triste, pues creía que ahora que conocía la posición económica del joven, menos oportunidades tendría de ser algo más que amigos.

Por estar hundida en sus pensamientos, May no advirtió que Drew se acercaba hacia ella.

-May te agradezco el que hayas decidido asistir, en verdad me honras con tu presencia- El chico le saludo haciendo una reverencia. Portaba un elegante traje color negro con una corbata morada, en una de las bolsas del saco llevaba una rosa roja bastante visible.

La chica quedo desconcertada por tanta amabilidad que el coordinador derrochaba, lo de la elegancia no era nada nuevo para ella, pues ya sabía que era algo que caracterizaba al chico. Sin embargo no podía dejar de contemplar la flor.

"Qué bella rosa trae Drew…Nunca le había visto una así de bonita de seguro la cultivo y guardo para una ocasión especial como esta y lucirla en ese traje"

-Je je je ¡Hola Drew!…-Rio nerviosamente, ya no sabía más que decirle y siguió en sus pensamientos. "Creo que la Navidad ha transformado a Drew en alguien más amable y gentil, ojala así fuera siempre conmigo," Acto seguido suspiro.

-Esta rosa es para ti –Dijo al mismo tiempo que la depositaba en las manos de la joven.

-¿Para mí?- May se exalto, en sus mejillas se notaba un rubor. Desde hace rato llevaba observando aquella flor que llevaba Drew sobre el pecho, pero jamás le paso por la mente que era para ella.

"¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? ¿Qué acaso no le habrá gustado?" Drew se sintió inseguro por un momento, pero una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica y este le correspondió devolviéndole otra sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose, entonces May se cubrió tímidamente parte del rostro con la rosa y Drew la miraba con ternura, los dos bien podrían pasarse la noche entera mirándose a los ojos, pareciera que la llegada navidad era la atmosfera perfecta para que sus corazones por fin pudieran encontrar esa paz y reunirse en uno solo.

-Oigan par de tortolitos, ya dejen de mirarse y mejor declárense su amor de una buena vez que no tenemos toda la noche- Harley apareció de la nada, para dirigirse con palabras burlonas a los enamorados.

-¡Harleeeeeey! –May grito muy enojada, de nuevo su rival la estaba avergonzando frente a un numeroso público, aun que lo que más le importaba era que tan ciertas eran esa palabras.

"Mejor declárense su amor de una buena vez" El recordar esa frase la hizo adquirir un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. – ¡ARRUINASTE MI MEJOR MOMENTO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HARLEY!- Exclamo con voz fuerte, cerrando sus azules ojos pues la vergüenza que sentía le impedía ver alguien más, al menos por ese momento.

Ante ese grito, todos los ahí presentes voltearon a ver a la joven castaña, ella no hallaba donde esconder su cabeza de la pena, Drew por su parte se mantenía serio y frio, más no distante y tomo a May de la mano para decir:

-Dentro de un poco serviremos el banquete, May y yo esperamos contar con su grata presencia en el comedor.- Dicho esto se retiro sin soltar la mano de la joven castaña, caminaron hacia la mesa tomando el lugar principal, Drew el de su Padre y May ocupando la silla de la Madre del coordinador, ella se sentía importante y muy afortunada, ante la mirada de un Harley frustrado.

"Drew…Que lindo…Me siento tan feliz de que me haya dejado sentarme en el asiento principal junto a él…Todo esto es como un sueño" Pensaba la joven muy sonriente, por debajo de la mesa movía sus pies como una niña emocionada por un juguete nuevo.

-Grrrrr y yo que quería que la tonta de May se enojara mas- Susurro Harley, pero Solidad que estaba a su lado lo había escuchado todo.

-Vamos Harley, no seas tan malo recuerda que es navidad, al menos hoy pórtate bien ¿Quieres?- La peli rosa le guiño un ojo.

El coordinador de cabellos largos se sonrojo levemente -Ok, ok, pero solo porque es navidad y no quiero que después me digan que soy un "Grinch"- "Tonta May, aun que dentro de todo la aprecio, es una buena chica" Pensó con la boca retorcida.

La cena fue servida, los platillos lucían una hermosa presentación, la lista del menú incluía: Un enorme y suculento Pavo, jamón al horno con glaseado de piña, lomo relleno en salsa, camarones marinados, ternera azada, Bacalao a la Vizcaína, deliciosos postres, como barras de coco glaseadas con limón, ensaladas dulces de nuez con manzana y piña, bombones de fresa navideños y el clásico ponche de frutas que no podía faltar.

Las pupilas de May se dilataron ante la emoción de tener todos esos manjares enfrente, ella junto sus dos manos muy alegre y después tomo los cubiertos para empezar a probar de todo, aun que cuidando de no perder el estilo. Drew de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver y le lanzaba una sonrisa arrebatadora que hacía que la chica se sonrojara.

Después del banquete pasaron al momento de abrir los regalos, los otros coordinadores y amigos de Drew estaban apartados de May y sus amigos, para sorpresa de la castaña, Harley tenía un regalo para ella, May lo acepto un poco desconfiada.

-Anda cariño abre mi regalito- Dijo el coordinador muy emocionado y saltando.

-Je je je… claro –May sonreía forzadamente.

Acto seguido destapo la caja para descubrir en su interior una pequeña planta Cactus.

-Oh que bonita es- A la chica le agrado el regalo.

-Es para que te acuerdes mi tontita, pero ten cuidado porque… Con esas espinas te pueden picar mi querida May- Harley puso una cara maliciosa.

-Descuida… Siempre estaré alerta- May lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, entonces ella saco una bolsita con 3 cajitas adornadas con envoltorios de Torchic navideños.

-Harley, Solidad y… Drew- Este último nombre lo pronuncio con Dulzura – Le traje estos regalos, no son la gran cosa pero espero les gusten, los prepare yo misma- Dicho esto le entrego su regalo a cada uno.

-Gracias May- le dijo Solidad y se acerco para darle un abrazo.

-De nada Solidad- Contesto ella un poco apenada.

-Yo lo abriré con precaución, no vaya a ser una bomba- Dijo Harley en tono de burla.

-¡Ay Harley! –May grito desesperada agitando sus manos graciosamente. –Ni que fuera tú para hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-Ju ju ju, solo lo dije para ver como reaccionabas, pero ¿Sabes? te ves muy adorable cuando te enojas, ¿No lo crees Drew?- Volteo a ver al chico de cabello largo con mirada retadora.

-May siempre es linda, no importa cuál sea la situación- Respondió el peli verde con una voz llena de seguridad.

Esto hizo que la chica se sintiera muy apenada y solo se limito a decir un gracias a Drew.

El regalo que le entrego May a cada uno de sus amigos eran "galletitas pokemon" con la figura de cada uno de los pokemons de sus amigos, así pues a Solidad le tocaron un paquete con las formas de Slompoke, Lapras, Butterfree y Pidgeot, a Harley con Cacturne, Banette, Octillery y Ariados.

-Gracias May, que lindo regalo están deliciosas- Decía Drew mientras comía una de ellas, su caja estaba llena de galletas Roserade, Flygon, Butterfree, Absol y Masquerin.

La peli castaña centro sus ojos en los labios del joven, "Que lindos labios tiene Drew" Pensó y por un momento le paso por la cabeza que se sentiría besarlos, de nuevo sus mejillas se volvieron a tonar rojas.

Las 2 de la madrugada cayeron en ciudad Larousse y llego el turno de que los invitados tuvieran que irse, algunos se quedaron otros no, pero en el caso de May ella decidió quedarse.

Drew y ella caminaron hacia el segundo piso de la casa, como la curiosidad era algo muy propio de la chica no pudo evitar voltear a ver a todos lados, encontrándose con varios cuadros de la familia de Drew, pero hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención, el retrato de una niña pequeña de cabellos verdes.

El joven caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no sabía si solo darle aquel regalo que había comprado para May o decirle de una buena vez aquel sentimiento que todo este tiempo se estaba guardando, pues la chica era algo más que su rival y su amiga, hasta hoy se había dado cuenta de que ella era esa persona que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-Drew…-Interrumpió la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre May?- Pregunto él.

-Esa niña de la pintura…- May señalo el cuadro. -¿Es tu hermana? ¿También se fue de viaje con tus papas?-

-Sí…ella es mi hermana menor, pero no está con mis Padres-Contesto serio y en tono cortante.

A pesar de la reacción del joven, ella siguió insistiendo -¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no la vi en la fiesta? Me encantaría conocerla, a lo mejor se escondió porque es muy tímida- Supuso la castaña.

-May…- Pronuncio en tono triste Drew.

-Ya se- Volvió a interrumpir ella –Esta dormida en su cuarto, vamos a despertarla- Exclamo llena de impaciencia, la idea de conocer a esa pequeña niña la inquietaba.

-No, no es buena idea, pero de verdad agradezco la intención- Respondió él.

-¿Pero por qué? – La chica se molesto un poco, no creía a Drew tan sobre protector y hasta cierto punto egoísta. En ese instante se percato de que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla del coordinador.

-¿Drew estas bien?- Se acerco muy preocupada, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de él.

-Diana…- El chico subió su mirada hacia el retrato. Con esto May comprendió que el nombre de la pequeña era "Diana", Drew siguió hablando- Ella falleció hace 2 años- pronuncio con mucha tristeza, la cual May pudo sentir y se soltó a llorar tras escuchar aquella confesión.

-Perdóname…-Decía ella entre sollozos. – Yo nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, perdóname, perdóname Drew- Repetía una y otra vez, abrazándose a él.

-Tú no hiciste nada May- Intento calmarla Drew, pero él no podía contenerse también y estallo en lágrimas- Todo fue mi maldita culpa, yo debí cuidarla ese día pero en lugar de eso, prefería salir a jugar, si no hubiera sido por mi…Ella jamás se abría caído de esa ventana y ahora estaría aquí conmigo- Decía él con voz entrecortada.

-Drew…-Esa confesión impacto a la joven. –No digas eso, no fue tu culpa-

-¿Cómo no va a ser mi culpa May?- Se reprocho a sí mismo con un odio que asusto a May, como ella ya no sabía que mas hacer para tranquilizar la situación, hizo lo primero que le dicto sus impulsos y lo beso.

Aquel beso fue algo raro para ser el primero de los dos, ambos estaban tan nerviosos angustiados y tristes, mas sin embargo entre esas lágrimas surgió un sentimiento de paz que calmo los corazones de ambos, y se torno dulce, a la vez lento y delicioso.

Cuando por fin terminaron, no supieron cómo pero ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo, May recargada en los brazos de Drew y este abrazándola como si no quisiera separarse de ella jamás.

-¿Sabes May? A Diana le encantaba tocar el piano – Comento Drew más tranquilo.

-De seguro lo hacía muy bien, debió ser tan talentosa como su hermano- Sonrió la chica cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Tú crees? – Se rio Drew. –También tenía una canción que ella misma compuso y solo los miembros de la familia podríamos escucharla- Le dijo entusiasmado.

-Ji ji ji , que creativa ni yo podría hacer algo tan lindo, y menos con música , una vez toque el violín y mi hermano se quedo sordo por tres horas , en verdad ese Max es un exagerado- Dijo May enojada, pero después ambos terminaron riéndose.

Pasó el tiempo y Drew creyó que era mejor ya irse a dormir, entonces le asigno a May un cuarto que se situaba junto al de él.

-Buenas noches May, gracias por todo- Le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-De nada Drew, yo también te quiero- Ella le beso la mejilla y después se marcho hacia el interior de la habitación para dormir, dejando una sonrisa en los labios del chico.

Así pues la joven castaña se instalo en el cuarto, la cama era tan blanda que no tardo en caer dormida, a pesar de lo acontecido, sin embargo en la noche un pequeño dolor de estomago la despertó a eso de las 4 de la madrugada.

-¡Ay! no debía haber comido tanto, creo que voy a buscar algo que me quite el dolor- Susurro a sí misma y se levanto de la cama muy a su pesar. Paso por su mente la idea de despertar a Drew, pero se arrepintió ya que después de lo ocurrido no quería inquietarlo más.

"Aun no puedo creer todo lo que acabo de pasar, pero sin duda lo más hermoso del día fue el beso que Drew y yo nos dimos…Ojala él no lo vaya a olvidar" Suspiro y pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Entonces al fin la joven se encontró en el piso de abajo, a paso lento se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar un botiquín de emergencias donde tal vez encontraría una pastilla que pudiera calmar su molestia. De repente una suave melodía llego a sus oídos y se detuvo antes de entrar más a fondo del lugar.

-¿Y esto? ¿Quién podría estar despierto a estas horas a aparte de mi?- Le extraño escuchar a alguien que tocaba el piano en la quietud de la noche.

La canción era muy dulce y relajante, con una armonía impecable, May no pudo evitar acercase a ver quién era la persona que lo interpretaba y por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de Drew, entonces acelero su paso llena de emoción.

"Quiero ver como toca el piano, de seguro se debe ver muy guapo" Ante ese pensamiento su corazón se acelero y empezó a caminar por el inmueble hasta llegar a su destino, no había mucha luz en esa parte de la casa por esta razón no podía ver muy bien de quien se trataba, pero alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de una niña con un elegante vestido, su ilusión se desvaneció al observar a esa chiquilla frente al instrumento de música y la joven se detuvo a pocos metros del piano.

-Hola, me llamo May mucho gusto- Le dijo desde lejos presentándose cortésmente. –Tocas muy bonito-

-Gracias May-La niña solo se rio y siguió tocando esa hermosa melodía que era muy grata para los oídos de la castaña.

-Que bella canción, nunca antes la había escuchado, es que soy muy ignorante en esto de la música clásica- Dijo apenada May.

-No es música clásica, es una canción que invente yo solita- Respondió con orgullo la niña al mismo tiempo que señalaba su persona. –Pero si quieres te toca algo más conocido- sugirió.

-No, no así está bien- La joven movió las manos en señal de que no era buena idea.- Me gusta mucho la canción que tocas-

Después de escuchar eso, la niña continuo tocando el piano, de pronto May cayó en la cuenta de que ya no le dolía el estomago, "Creo que esta canción es Mágica" ella tomo asiento cerca del la niña, para seguir deleitando su sentidos en un lugar cómodo con esa canción. Así estuvo por un rato, cuando se percato de que ya era muy tarde y tal vez la pequeña podría tener problemas con sus padres.

-Creo que ya deberías irte a dormir- May se levanto del asiento.

-No te preocupes- La chiquilla también se retiro del instrumento de teclado. –Ya me voy , ¿Pero antes me puedes hacer un favor?- Pregunto tímida.

-Si claro, lo que quieras- May guiño el ojo y alzo su pulgar.

- Dile a Drew que no tiene la culpa de nada y que ya deje de culparse de aquello, yo estoy muy bien- Sonrió la pequeña.

May se quedo extrañada, "Drew no tiene la culpa" estas palabras la desconcertaron, en ese momento recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre a la niña.

-Espera no te vayas, antes dime cómo te llamas- En aquel segundo un rayo de luz de luna se filtro por la ventana, dejando ver el rostro de la nena.

-¡Diana!–Grito May, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la chica de la pintura, una persona que ya no se encontraba en este mundo, y no sabía si echarse a correr o desmayarse.

-Nos vemos May fue un placer conocerte- Y la niña peli verde se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita de May quien acto seguido salió del lugar corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

-Drew, ábreme- Exclamo May tocando fuertemente la puerta del cuarto del chico, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer debilitada hacia el piso

.

Para su suerte el joven peli verde le abrió la puerta. Dando paso a una May temblorosa con el rostro lleno de lagrimas por el susto.

-May ¿Qué tienes estas muy fría?- Rápidamente preocupado Drew la sentó suavemente sobre su cama

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té o un café?- Se ofreció amablemente.

-No, no, es-es-estoy… bien- Decía entre pausas. –La vi, la vi Drew- Volvió llorar.

-¿A quién viste?- Pregunto él extrañado.

-A Diana- Soltó la respuesta May en un grito.

Drew alzo una ceja algo desconcertado. –May ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo creo que comiste demasiado y estas alucinando o tuviste una pesadilla-

-No Drew es de verdad, ella tocaba el piano- Alego May ante el escepticismo de Drew, no quería que la creyera una loca.

–Es mas tocaba esta canción- Y como pudo se armo de valor para empezar a tararear la melodía.

Melodía que Drew no tardo en reconocer quedándose paralizado.

-No es posible- Dijo sorprendido. –Esa era la canción que tocaba para mis padres y para mí-

-¿Ves como no te mentía? – May se abrazo a él temblando, de pronto recordó el mensaje que Diana le mando y le dijo a Drew esas palabras, con esto el chico por fin pudo aliviar esa culpa que todos esos años lo estaba atormentando.

-No puedo creerlo y todo esto es gracias a ti…Mi May- le susurro dulcemente al oído.

Ella se paralizo al escuchar de su boca salir la frase "Mi May". – ¿Tu-tu May?- Respondió ella confundida.

Drew se separo de ella, y se acerco a su armario para sacar una pequeña cajita. May por su parte se secaba sus lágrimas.

-May…-Pronuncio su nombre entre suspiros, el joven se hallaba frente a ella, con la caja entre sus manos.

Ella lo miro curiosa, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba una ternura. El coordinador abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro muy bonito con una piedra blanca.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Drew tratando de controlar los nervios para que su voz se oyera natural, pero cerró los ojos.

Un silencio invadió la pieza, como May no decía nada el chico abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ella con el anillo puesto.

-Claro que sí, es algo que he estado esperando toda mi vida-Y la joven se arrojo sobre él para besarlo.

Después de esto, como la castaña aun tenía algo de miedo ya no quiso dormir sola y se quedo con en el cuarto con Drew, los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose, mas tarde comenzó a caer nieve por toda la cuidad, quien sabe que les depararía el día de mañana a los dos enamorados pero algo era seguro, May ya era de la Familia De La Rousse , no por nada Diana había interpretado esa melodía para la joven coordinadora.

FIN


End file.
